


shifting dimensions

by dxddy, Sxpytix



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Zombies, Crying, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Nazis, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxddy/pseuds/dxddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpytix/pseuds/Sxpytix
Summary: It's very hard when your sucked into your favorite videogame, But when you actually like the characters in it? that's tough.They may never know how they got there, maybe an act of god, or samantha, but they were there nonetheless, and they had to fight.---------------------------------Cory, Jordan, and Kyle are brought to Kino der toten and by some strange electoral force, and they all must fight for survival along side three other men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxddy/gifts).



> Hey! so this is my first fan fiction I've actually planned out, and had time to think about.  
> I'm not an expert at writing, hell, I don't even think I'm good at it at all, but my imagination is huge so I decide to make a story
> 
> updates may happen every 3 or 5 days, depending on if I'm busy or not
> 
> mmm, and I hope you enjoy, sorry the first chapter ain't that long, I promise future chapters will be much longer!

chapter one: electric pulses  
~~~~~~•~~~~~~  
Me and my boyfriend had just finished playing Nazi zombies. we had completed all the Easter eggs in Kino der toten and were trying to get to round 50, a stupid crawler snuck up behind me, I got downed, and Kyle was then cornered by zombies. what a shame, we were so close. 

we stayed in the game lobby, chatting to each other over the phone about our lives and whatnot, when my ps3 decided to glitch out. My whole screen turned completely black, consuming the tv, I saw my reflection in it as I got up to see the problem, when I went to go touch the PlayStation it let off waves of electricity, shocking me, I yelped and yanked my hand back

"you ok??" I could hear kyle's voice in the background as I knelt down, inspecting the PlayStation "I think my ps is broken" i frowned at the statement. "it says you're still in the lobby..maybe try unplugging it and plugging it back in?" Kyle suggested.  
I considered it, I went to reach for the power cord, but the same electricity shot out, zapping my fingers. I yelped again, leaping onto my bed "I can't touch it, it keeps electrocuting me." I softly spoke, picking up my phone 

"someone else just joined the lobby."  
kyle's voice rang through the receiver of my phone  
"what? how?"  
I looked back at the tv, questioningly  
"I don't kn-"  
There was a bright flash of light, mixed with blue sparks of electricity, I could feel it pulsing through my body, consuming my senses, it felt like a warm, vibrating blanket, as everything went black.


	2. arriving in Kino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is being posted on the same day's as chapter one because I already have them written down.

Chapter 2: Arriving in Kino   
~~~~~~•~~~~~~  
The small hum of electricity could be heard as a man hunched over in a large machine, opening a panel in the back. he hummed a soft tune as he pulled red and blue wires out, cutting them with a knife, creating an electric zap, making the humming stop. he slipped the knife into his pocket and stepped out of the machine, staring down at the old moldy carpet, leading to a broken down doorway with stains all over it.

heavy footsteps sounded behind him, followed with a scruffy voice  
"fuck doc, why'd you go and break the teleporter"   
the Doctor in question spun around, coming face to face with dempsey, scowling, he licked his lips "sho I can fix it, I thought It vas obvious, dempshey?" he lifted his shoulders, standing to his full height.   
"Well, can ya hurry up? I'm tired of sittin around in meatbag shit." dempsey spat, crossing his arms   
"oh dempshey, it vill take more zan a veek to fix ze teleporter, sho I'm shorry to say, but ve vill be, as you shay "sittin around in meatbag shit" for quite shome time." The doctor tapped his foot, looking dempsey up and down with cold green eyes before stepping back into the teleporter.   
all dempsey could do was glare at the Nazis backside, thinking of what to respond with "fine, if we're gonna be here longer, guess I better go find some food." he turned on his heel, hopping off the old rotten stage and down the isle of rubble, exiting through the old doorway.   
~~~~~~•~~~~~~  
Cory grumbled, he felt like a million bricks had just fallen onto him, and then ten buses. he rolled over, smacking his hand on a chair, with a yelp he yanked it away, cradling it. his vision was blurry, and his mind was fuzzy, he could make out only a few shapes in the room he was in. he rolled over again, pushing his arms to his side, attempting to lift himself off the ground. he grunted as he made one big push, getting to his knees, swaying around, he grabbed hold of the chair he hit his hand on, pulling himself all the way up. 

his vision started to clear up, he looked around the room. It was fairly small, a few chairs and tables were scattered around, some turned over, others were broken and ripped to shreds. The walls were covered in mold and blood, long, deep scratches ran along the top of the walls and ceiling, the room smelled of rotting corpses and skunk spray. he made a hacking sound, covering his nose at the smell that had just hit him, his eyes trailed over to a door that was partly smashed in, he stumbled towards it, fiddling with the handle, but to no avail, it did not open. he sighed and slumped against the wall, letting his hands fall to his side.   
~~~~~~•~~~~~~


	3. first meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the friends who are in this very much wanted me to write more today, so another chapter it is!!

Chapter 3: First meetings 

Dempsey stalked down the halls of Kino, taking his time as he examined every stain on the walls, every piece of furniture turned over and forgotten. He entered a small corridor leading to a sealed door, he was curious, making his way closer to the wooded door. He stopped in front of it, placing his strong cracked hands on the cold wood "the hell is the doorknob" he muttered to himself, searching around the door, eventually finding a small metal lever attached to the bottom of the door. he inspected it with hard blue eyes, taking it in his hands he violently yanked it, causing the door to swing open and a boy with dark brown hair to stumble out.   
\----------  
Kyle woke with a start, whimpering as a beam from the crumbling roof came crashing down, barley missing his legs. He looked around with panicked tears pricking in his eyes "h-hello?" he stammered to his feet, dusting his jacket off. his mind caught up with him and he realized he was in a dark room with little to know light, besides the large hole in the roof. the room smelled of metal and rotten corpses, he could make out small silhouettes of shapes in the corners. he took a few cautious steps forward, unknowing of where the walls of the room were, if there even were any. his soft hands came in contact with hard cold wood, making him shiver a bit. "hello?" he called out again, knowing there wouldn't be an answer he started to move his hands all around the wood, looking for any sort of doorknob or hatch.   
After what seemed like hours of searching, he finally gave up and leaned up against the wood, getting lost in his thoughts.  
'how did i get here, well..WHERE is here?..i mean, its pitch black i cant see a damn thing, i, i know im on earth, i can see the sky..that is the sky, right??"  
he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the wood behind him opened, causing him to tumbled backwards, landing on his back. with a groan and a moan he opened his eyes that were screwed shut, looking up at the blurry figure that stood before him.  
\-----------  
Tank stared down at the young boy, raising a questing eyebrow 'uh..hey there?' Dempsey started, his voice sounding scratchy and rough. kyle only blinked, scrambling to sit against the wall "y-you-" Kyle shuttered, trying to back up more into the wall "you-you cant be here..y-you cant!" he squealed, Dempsey was only confused at the boy "look kid, i dont have time for..whatever this is" he spoke, edging closer to Kyle. He put his hands up as the marine edged closer   
"you aren't real???"   
"kid! for god-sake im real!"  
"you cant be.."  
"whats your name kid."  
Kyle slumped his shoulders, looking at Dempsey with intense eyes "My name is Kyle.." he quickly got to his feet, startling the American. "how'd you get here?"   
"im..im not so sure."  
Dempsey scoffed quietly "well, you're here now, so come with me."  
"im not coming with you!"  
"do you wanna die to the hands of the zombies?"  
"well..no-"  
Kyle was cut off as Dempsey took him by the arm and started to drag him down the hallway and down a flight of stairs, entering what seemed to be a lobby with a strange glowing pad in the middle. "hey! let go of me" He struggled in Dempseys grip, but the marine was too strong, tightening his grip on Kyle as they passed through a doorway that led into a theater room. Kyle instantly knew where he was.

Kino Der Toten.   
\------------  
Cory started to fumble with the door handle again, getting angrier every time it would not open. Eventually he started to bash it with a broken chair, grunting and baring his teeth with every blow at the doorknob, it finally fell off with a loud pop and thunk. Hr dropped the chair and heaved out a breath of relief, prying the door open he peeked out at the room, looked the same as the one he had just been in, but there was a long hallway leading to a flight of stairs. he started to stalk out of his current room and through the next, reaching the long hallway he could hear a soft groan coming from the wall. He stopped to inspect it, poking and prodding at the wall with his fingers. He heard the groan again and then a soft voice "where the FUCK am I??" he recognized the voice "Jordan?" he shouted at the wall, a few moments passed before the voice from the wall spoke again "Cory?"   
"Jordan! what are you doing in a wall??"  
"wELL you tell ME that!" Jordan shouted, smacking his booted foot in the wall, causing it to shake and crumble, revealing a small trap door   
"hey, theres a door here, Jordan"  
"yes, yes, i see it." Jordan mumbled through the wall, leaning over and turning the handle on the door, making it pop open and him stumble out  
"hey there friend" Cory chuckled  
"yeah fuck you too" Jordan stood, dusting himself off. He glanced up at Cory, noticing the sunken and saddened look in his eyes "you ok man?" Jordan tilted his head at him   
"me? yeah. so, do you know where we are?"

"how the hell am i supposed to know"

"i dunno."

"moron."

"hoe"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention the ages of the characters:   
> Cory: 25  
> Kyle: 24  
> Jordan:25  
> Richtofen: 29  
> Dempsey: 26  
> Nikolai: 31  
> Takeo: 26

Chapter 4: displeased  
\------  
Dempsey dragged Kyle all the way up to the stage where the doctor was currently hunched over in the teleporter, fiddling with something that looked like a battery with little sticks on the side. Kyle squirmed and squeaked, causing the doctor to tense. "hey doc" the doctor stood to his full height, slowly turning around to face Dempsey, scowling, he finally spoke "und vhat do you have zhere, Dempshey?" he spat out, lowering his gaze to Kyle. "I found him in a room, he didn't tell me where he came from, all i know is his name is Kyle" "Kyle" the name rolled off the doctors tongue, it was filled with venom that made Kyle shiver. The doctor knelt down, staring at Kyle with dull green eyes "how did you get here." Kyle tried to back away, but Dempsey still had a firm grip on his arm, which was starting to hurt, there sure would be a bruise there after this.  
"i-i dont know..' he averted his eyes from Richtofens gaze, making the man kneeling before him grab his face, forcing Kyle to stare into those blank eyes. "do not lie to me." Richtofens voiced raised, making Kyle flinch. It was really fun and entertaining to listen to Richtofen yell and bicker through the screen, but it was horrifying when you're standing right in front of him. Kyle wasn't even sure this was real, i mean, how can it be? these are fictional characters, there is no way he could be standing before them. although, the fingers pushing into his face, and the firm grip on his arm felt very real, it, hurt. Kyle stuttered, trying to get his head away from the doctors fingers, only making them hold on tighter "tell me ze truth, Kyle. how did you get here" "i-i really dont kn-ow..i just woke up in the room-i.." it took a moment for the doctor to respond, but before he could, Dempsey spoke up "do you think he could have some brain damage? memory loss?" "nein" Richtofen hissed, never taking his eyes off Kyle.  
"well" Dempsey let go off Kyles arm, swatting Richtfoens off his face "he'll have to remember soon, but in the meantime I'll take him to get a gun, its always good having another person to help kill the shitbags." Richtofen glared at Dempsey, but soon retreated, standing up and swiftly turning on his heel, stepping up the stairs off the stage and disappearing into the dressing room.  
"hes scary"

"yeah, i know."  
\------  
The hallways of Kino smelled of rotten flesh, there were flies everywhere, and the floors were moldy and damp. "where are we even going, i mean, where the hell even are we?? Nazi land?? theres swastikas everywhere!" Jordan screeched, almost bumping into Cory "im, not sure where we are..but these rooms, these hallways, dont they look familiar?" Cory wondered, scratching his arm. "I dunno man, unless you were like, a Nazi back then or something." Jordan mumbled, almost tripping on a pile of rubble. Cory stopped in his tracks as they entered a room, the walls had portraits on them, they seemed so, familiar. he stepped up to one, since he didn't have his glasses, he had to look quite close to see who the painting was of, but as soon as he realized this, he gasped, stumbling back "WHOA you okay dude??" Jordan sprinted over to where Cory had fallen, looking down at him. "Jordan, that-that painting-all these paintings.." "what about 'em?" Cory gasped again, clenching his fists "Richtfoen, Nikolai, Dempsey and Takeo!" he jumped up, frantically looking around "Jordan!! we're in Kino Der Toten!!"  
Jordan considered it for a moment, thinking deeply.."yeah..but how?"  
"im..im not really sure, but if we really are here, that means there are zombies, and we have no weapons."  
"Halt!" a voice sounded, followed by heavy clicking of boots, Cory recognized the voice and had a mini heart attack, trying to calm his breathing. The boots stopped and Cory could feel Jordan shiver beside him, taking a step behind Cory. "who are you?" the voice spat, making Cory look up. Him, being face to face with Richtofen made him want to scream, both out of horror and 'oh my fucking god Richtofen is standing infront of me'.  
"I shaid, who are you." Richtofen spoke again, Jordan smacked Cory in the back, signalling for him to talk. "im Cory, and this is Jordan." he tried very hard not to stutter, but he was visibly shaking. "Und vhat are you doing here?" he spat, drawing out the what, Cory, half stuck in his fanboy state, froze unable to form words.  
Jordan stepped out "we-uh, don't know exactly how we got here..could you help us?" the doctor was silent, his eyes moving back and fourth between the two.  
"ve already have another pest to deal vith, i dont need two more." he squinted, leaning over Jordan. "wait" Cory spoke up "what do you mean another pest? did someone else show up?"  
"ja, his name is kyle."  
"what does he look like?"  
"dosh it matter?"  
"it matters a lot."  
Cory and Richtofen stared each other down. finally, Richtofen sighed "fine, come vith me" he turned his cold green eyes toward Jordan, straightening to his full height, he began walking through the hallway, Cory and Jordan not far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Of course Richtofen wasn't happy about this, he was stressed enough as it is, but now there will be three more mouths to feed. Samantha likes to double the zombies each day, and with more people around, she'll sure enjoy bringing in lots of hordes. 

They stopped in front of a large wooden door, cracks could be seen, placed all over the face of it, a small emblem was carved into the top of it, Cory couldn't quite see what it was due to all the cracks and stains on it. Richtofen pushed open said door, revealing the theatre room, where Dempsey and Kyle currently sat, fiddling around with various guns and explosives. 

As the trio walked along the aisle, Kyle took notice of them, he had to look twice to make sure it actually was them and his breath hitched, he took a stand, the M16 he was currently holding slipped from his grasp and landed with a 'clunk' Dempsey scoffed at this, taking the fallen gun in his arms. 

"Cory? Jordan?" Kyle spoke to them as they made their way up the stage, he had to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.   
A huge smile graced over Cory's features as Kyle spoke, he knew it was Kyle Richtofen was talking about, it had to have been, and here he was. It felt like ages since they have seen eachother, but they were with eachother just the other day, before Cory's ps3 broke. 

Dempsey soon stood, still holding the M16 "who are these guys, Doc?"   
"I found zhem vandering about, I'm not vreally apposed to letting zhem shtay though." He stepped up behind Jordan, pushing him aside so he could get to the teleporter, he decided not to push further into the matter at hand, seeing that he honestly didn't care what happened to them. 

"So..Kino der toten, huh?" Cory's voice rang out, a smirk ghosting over his features "Yeah, like-whoa" Jordan chimed in, taking a moment to look around the theater. It obviously was much different seeing it in real life, they could smell everything, touch everything. Hear the moans of the untoten roaming around, creaks of the floorboards as they walked along them. Jordan knows he should feel scared, who wouldn't in this situation? He would never admit to being scared, not even to himself. He's always been like this, really, it can sometimes get very annoying to Cory and Kyle, not that they care much at the moment. 

"You guys know eachother I assume?"  
Dempsey voice Jordan from his thoughts, his head spinning around to look at him  
"yeah, we do" Kyle took Cory's hand in his own, squeezing it slightly. Dempsey noticed this and gave them questioning look, causing Cory's eyebrows to knit together 

"where are the others?"   
Jordan's voice finally broke the small chunk of silence, the rest of them all turned to look at him, even Richtofen glanced back over his shoulder   
"how'd you know about them?" The question hung in the air, Cory swallowed the lump in his throat and answered the question "We saw the portraits in the hallway" Richtofen scoffed from inside the teleporter before getting back to work. 

"Oh, well, Takeo and Nikolai are around here somewhere, I would imagine checking the barriers, but you never really know." With the question finally answered, Jordan nodded, uncomfortable with the silence that has fallen. Cory opened his mouth to add something, but was cut off as a booming voice echoed through the whole theatre, it sounded like a little girl "time to play!" she sung out, the theatre felt like it had gotten blasted with ice, Cory shivered and looked around frantically as loud screams and groans filled his ears, he knew exactly what was happening, and the fear finally sunk in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zombies start to flood kino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages-  
> Cory: 25  
> Kyle: 24  
> Jordan: 25  
> Richtofen: 29  
> Dempsey: 26  
> Nikolai: 31  
> Takeo: 26

As the sound of wood being teared from walls flooded the theatre, Cory started to panic more, he was going to have to fight zombies, actual real zombies, he wasn't safe behind the screen, not anymore. He looked around frantically, multiple thoughts raced through his head as more zombies started to appear, he wasn't aware of his arm being pulled, the theater started to fade into black, his vision was clouding. He felt like he had fallen from a 10 story building, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, it moved thought his body and consumed him like a black hole. 

Dempsey lunged forward as a zombie snagged at Cory's shirt, The kid had been standing there for God knows how long, it's like he was in some sort of trance, Dempsey tried very hard to snap him out of it, his attempts failed and he had resorted to sticking Cory in a corner and standing guard in front of him, shooting at whatever dared to come close enough. 

Takeo and Nikolai soon sprinted into the theatre, a trail of zombies not far behind them, turns out Nikolai ran out of ammo and Takeo only had a simple handgun, that simply would not do.   
As they made their way toward the stage, they were surprised by the three others present there, Jordan seemed to be doing very well with his gaili, the blood splattering all over him gave him a menacing stance as he rapidly shot at anything that moved. Kyle on the ofher hand, was having some troubles holding his M16, Kyle had a very frail and skinny posture, making it difficult for him to carry such weapon, he was assisted by Richtofen for a bit, before the Doctor got bored and left him stranded by the mystery box. 

Although Nikolai was out of ammo, he was not going to give up, he grabbed the nearest object and smacked a zombie over the head with it, he watched as its head caved in, it gave one last groan and moan before crumpling to the floor. "Ay! this chair does big wonders!" His celebration did not last very long, as more zombies started to notice him. 

They all were running low on ammo, and Cory was still in his trance like State, it was getting quite worrying, Dempsey held his position, protecting Cory to the best of his abilities, his ammo was dangerously low aswell though, they needed a max ammo soon or they were all going down. 

"Is Cort shtill like zat?" Richtofens voice rang out from beside Dempsey, he was holding a massive gun that looked like a plane engine, his uniform was soaked in blood and his facial expression looked deadly. "yeah, he is" Tank did not enjoy the Doctor when he was like this, in the heat of battle, the peak of his insanity, he felt the Doctor was going to offer to stay with Cory, but god knows what he'll do.   
"let me shtay vith him" Richtofens voice was raised slightly as the screams of the undead grew louder. Dempsey face twisted into irritation "No, I'll stay with him."   
"Nein." The doctor protested, taking a step forward "I vill shtay vith him and shee vhat is vrong." Dempsey, still irritated, stood from his kneeling position, he attempted to look intimidating, but Richtofen still towered over him "You're going to hurt him, I know how you are you bastard."  
"und vhy do you care sho much about him? you've only just met"   
"I would protect anyone from you." Tank spat out, the eye contact he was making with Richtofen was unsettling, the doctors eyes were cold and emotionless, filled with the impulse to kill and torture.   
"move out of ze vay." He commanded, his first tightening around the giant gun he had strapped around him.   
"No."  
And with that, Richtocen forcefully pushed Dempsey aside, going in closer to look at Cory.   
Dempsey stood there angrily, he almost looked like a pouting child who didn't get the toy they wanted. 

Cory's mind was swirling, he could hear everything that was happening around him, he felt Richtofens hands poking at him, he tried desperately to move, or speak, but he felt frozen in place, prisoner to whatever had clouded his brain. The sudden feel of cold fingers pressing to his neck shocked him, and a small squeak made its way past his lips, his mind started to clear up, Richtofen seemed so far away, but he could feel his hot breath against his skin as the cold fingers pressed harder onto his neck, making him snap further back into reality. 

When soon, he was able to move, his eyes popped open and he was greeted by the doctors face, dangerously close to his. Richtofens Green eyes moved back and fourth between Cory's, he seemed interested in whatever was just going on in his head. His finger hadn't left his neck yet, and they were starting to get very uncomfortable. "c-can you-" his throat felt dry and scratchy, he moved his shoulders around to try and shrug Richtofens fingers off his neck, they soon drifted away, and Richtofen backed up, never taking his eyes off Cory's "im afraid I can't explain vhat happened." he spoke over the sound of zombies guts splattering everywhere, Cory watched as a crimson liquid pooled out from underneath a corpse "if it sharts to happen again, come find me, I vould like to watch ze process of it." Before Cory could turn his attention back to the Doctor, he was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

As dempsey squashed the skull of the last zombie, a little girl's voice rang out through the theater, making the walls shake and scream "till next time!" 

"Shit, that was the worst wave yet" the Marine coughed out as he set his M16 down. hopefully Samantha will give them more time to rest, they're all getting extremely tired, and if Richtofen can't get the teleporter fixed fast enough they're all doomed.  
"it vill only get vorse, dempshey" replied the doctor, he too was very tired, but he wouldn't show that, never. 

Cory was still freaked out about what happened, his hands still shook as he held onto the stage to hoist himself up, the wood banging underneath his boots as he stalked toward the dressing room. The clothes he wore at the moment wouldn't do for a zombie apocalypse, His sweatpants were too hot and baggy, and his sweater sleeves went over his hands. He searched through the racks off costumes, hoping to find something suitable for his figure.  
He settled on some men's trousers, they were ripped and scratched in some parts, but it's better than nothing. The coat he found look similar to Richtofens, except this one was black with white buttons. it came with an undershirt aswell. The swastika could be taken off, so that wasn't a worry for him. 

After he was dressed, he tossed his old clothes onto a desk in the dressing room. They might come in handy when it gets cold, the sweater is quite warm, as it has little fuzzies on the inside. although his combat boots weren't matching, they still fit quite well, there were many blood splatters on them, and the laces didn't fit properly, one was too big, and the other too small. they felt snug on his feet nonetheless. Happy with his new wardrobe change, he stomped out of the dressing room, who knows how long till the next wave, and he still doesn't have a gun.

Jordan and nikolai were getting along quite well. despite Nikolai's insane protection over his vodka, he let Jordan have a sip, not too much though, it still is nikolais.  
"You remind me of 8th wife, strong and independent. but she dead, got head bashed in with giant beam."  
Nikolai took a large swig, a large burp escaping his lips as he lowered the bottle. "exactly how many wives do you have?" in all honesty, the whole team was curious. Nikolai as mentioned many wives, who knows where it ends.  
"Nikolai has had many wives, some good, some bad." he took another swig "let's not talk 'bout this, I need more vodka!" Jordan giggled softly at this, Sure nikolai is a crazy drunk, but he is hilarious. 

Not much as been said from takeo about the three newcomers, he's usually quiet, but not this quiet. Kyle isn't as involved with back ops as Cory or Jordan, but he knows takeo is never this quiet. Kyle half came to the conclusion that it's about him, Cory, and Kyle, everyone, even nikolai, seemed to be on edge about those three, which is understandable, they had just arrived out of nowhere, it's easy not to trust people in these kinds of situations.  
Kyle thought of confronting takeo, asking him what's wrong, there would be a 50/50 chance the Samaria would actually talk to Kyle, or take his katana and slice his head clean off. Takeo really was a mysterious man, wasn't he. 

As Cory made his way out of the dressing room, the ones that could help him (that he could see at the moment) we're Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo. Dempsey was nowhere to be found, probably looking for food, or rebuilding barriers, he though.  
Nikolai doesnt look like much help at the moment, he's preoccupied with drinking vodka. Cory is kind of scared of takeo, with his katana and mysterious looks, he doesn't look like a threat, but Cory doesn't want to take any chances, he's just being careful, right?  
Richtocen was again hunched over in the teleporter, his thundergun sat safely against it, along with his MP40 and his schirmmütze. Cory knew Richtofen was very hostile, but he always liked the Doctor, even if he was a psychopath. 

Cory slowly approached the teleporter, listening to the Doctor hum a tune as he fiddled with wires, looking quite calm, actually.  
"uh..Richtofen?"  
The humming and fiddling stopped, Cory swallowed hard, watching Edward rise and turn to face him  
"ja?" okay, he didn't sound upset or mad, that's good  
"well, i was wondering if you could help me..get a gun? I don't exactly have one, and I want to me prepared for the next wave"  
Cory for sure thought Richtofen was going to attack, the look in his eyes said it all. Cort braced himself as the Doctor sucked in a breath, grabbing his schirmmütze from the ground "ja, follow me."


	8. Chapter 8

The room they entered was filthy, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned at all, even when there were no blood thirsty zombies roaming around. Cory plugged his nose, the stench of the room making it itch, and run. He watched Richtofen with cautious eyes as he walked around a table, leaning down to pull up a large crate with question marks on it. Cory clicked his tongue as he recognized it, the familiar look of the box almost making him feel safe, in a way. 

Richtofen pulled open the crate, turning it around for Cory to look in "choose your veapon, zough, since your body is quite shmall, I suggested a light vone."  
So many options, and Cory didn't think there was a point system, not like in the game. His hands reached in and started to roam around the crate, the cool metal of the guns felt nice on them. After a few minutes of searching, and Richtofen obviously becoming impatient, Cory's hands landed on a galil, he pulled it out of the crate and checked the clip, making sure it was loaded and ready for battle. He nodded toward the doctor, satisfied with his new weapon. He didn't really know how to shoot, he was in army cadets for a few months, and there he learned to shoot a shotgun, but it was small, and meant for smaller people. 

Richtofen closed the crate with a loud smack and set it back down on the floor, his boots clanging against the ground as he walked toward the door, leaving without saying another word to Cory. 

\---------------------------------

Tank soon returned from building up barriers, sweat dripping from his brow as he stalked toward the stage. he usually wouldn't have been gone for that long, but there were a few stray zombies that must've gotten lost. Jordan happily greeted Tank, seeming to be in a good mood despite the situation they were in, or he took some of Nikolais vodka. "sorry I was gone for so long, there were more freakbags outside." He took a seat next to Nikolai, lighting a cigarette. 

Richtofen emerged from a dark hallway, Cory not far behind. They both looked exhausted, everyone did, but no one complained. 

Richtofen, as usual, started to work on the teleporter, not bothering to talk to his teammates. Cory went to sit with jordan and the others, making light conversation as the sun slowly set, the sky soon being consumed by stars and the light of the moon, giving the theater an ominous glow. 

Jordan and Kyle had passed out in the middle of their conversation, both snoring softly under the light of the small fire. The theater was damn cold, it was summer back home, but now, Cory couldn't tell what season it was, he doesn't even know how he could think in this place, and he still can't believe it's real, that's it's actually happening. 

Takeo and Nikolai soon fell asleep aswell, leaving Cory, Tank, and Richtofen. Cory was tired as hell, but he couldn't fall asleep, he wasn't going to admit it, but this place was scary, especially at night, and who knows when the next wave of zombies was going to attack. Without Cory noticing Tank had scooted closer and wrapped a small quilt around him, but when Cory did notice, he gave Tank a confused look. "You were shivering." was all he said before scooting back to his spot, poking at the fire with his gun. 

\---------------------------------  
As the sun rose, Cory and Richtofen were the only ones awake, sometime in the night Cory had pulled himself over to the teleporter, if he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well watch the Doctor work, it's better than sitting around doing nothing. He doesn't even think the doctor noticed his presence, he was so deep in his work, muttering to himself in german. Cory had understood a little bit of it, as he was learning german back home. 

Richtofen must've gotten hungry; well, that's what Cory thought. Because he suddenly stopped what he was doing and stood, turning to face the younger male. "have you been zhere all night?" his voice was deeper than before, his accent thick and heavy, laced with tiredness "uh..well, I think" Cory had responded just as fast as the question was asked, his hands, out out of instinct rubbing together, he was nervous. 

Richtofen just stared at him, his brow slightly raised as he looked him over, noticing the way his hands rubbed together. He didn't even notice Corys presence before, and it made him curious as to why the younger one was watching him.

Corys made a move to walk away, convinced the doctor did not want him there. Richtofen said nothing as he walked away, his mind swirling with different thoughts, a lot about what he was going to do with the other three people who have suddenly joined their team.

Jordan was the first to wake, his barely open eyes scanning the theater, landing on Cory who was sitting on a seat, holding what seemed to be a notebook. Jordan's curiosity got the best of him and he slowly pulled himself up, stalking toward where Cory was sitting. Despite Jordan's loud footprints, Cory did not hear him coming, too focused on the drawing he was working on. He managed to find an old notebook and a pen laying around the theatre; though the notebook did have a lot of blood on it, but he wasn't complaining, atleast he could draw. 

Jordan's hand landed on the seat Cory was currently seated at, his attention shooting up to look at his maroon headed friend "oh, hi Jordan! did you sleep well?" Cory seemed..off to Jordan, he never greeted him like that, he never looked so..happy "yeah, well, despite sleeping on a rock hard ground. Are you feeling alright?" Jordan was genuinely worried about his friend, and he moved to take a seat next to him. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"   
"well..You just seem off, but it might just be me. " A long sigh came from Jordan as his eyes went to the floor, he twiddled his thumbs softly as they sat, the only sound being Corys pen and the soft hum of electricity from the teleporter. 

\---------------------------------  
Everyone else soon was awoken by the sound of screaming and wood tearing away from the walls. They all groaned and got up, grabbing their weapons and taking their own areas of the building.   
Cory had set his notebook down in a safe spot so no fresh blood got on it, and he went to get his galil, joining Kyle in the lobby, zombies and Nova crawlers now coming out of everywhere. Cory felt panic rising but he shoved it down, staying in his corner as he shot at the zombies, blood spraying everywhere, the warm liquid feeling nice on his face. 

Jordan hung in the bar with Takeo and Nikolai, the three of them seeming unstoppable, no zombies would ever survive their power! well they were wrong. Jordan had thought there were no more zombies and decided to start up a conversation with Takeo, distracting him. They of course, deep in conversation didn't hear the stray zombie slowly sneaking up being them, it's jaws reaching out, latching onto Takeos shoulder. Jordan let out a noise akin to a gasp, quickly grabbing his knife and stabbing the zombie. Although Takeo didn't make any noise, he felt the pain and he took a knee, gripping his shoulder tighter, his own life support rolling down his back, and covering his hand. 

Jordan started to panic, calling Nikolai over. The Russian came running and saw what was happening, he quickly scooped Takeo up in his arms, not giving Jordan another glance as he rushed back toward the theater, where he hoped the Doctor was. 

\---------------------------------  
Richtofen was having fun slaying all the zombies with his thundergun, the guts and blood shooting everywhere pleasing to him. He heard Nikolai rush in but ignored the Russian pig, too loaded up with adrenalin to care.   
Nikolai on the other hand was desperately trying to get the doctor's attention, he was not going to let Takeo die, not now, not when they were just getting close. Jordan had followed Nikolai at some point, he was quietly standing behind him, looking scared as hell.  
After the zombies died down, Richtofen finally turned to look at Nikolai, and actual gasp leaving his lips as he saw the limp Samurai in his arms. "vhat happened to dear Takeo?" he set the thundergun down and moved toward them, his eyes scanning over Takeos eyes like a vulture watching its prey, he was waiting for an answer.   
"he was bitten by freakbag" Richtofen motioned for Nikolai to put him down and he complied, setting the Japanese man down on the cold hard wooden stage, the blood from his shoulder pooling underneath him. 

Richtofen kneeled down next to the limp body, his glove covered hands poking and prodding at it. It looked like the samurai was dead, but Edward could see the faint movements of his chest, unless that was his imagination. His gloved hand went to his neck, his eyes squinting as there was no pulse. He checked again, and again, but it was the same, no pulse.   
He pulled his hand away, his face blank and drained of all emotion as he looked at the two, Jordan looking guilty and Nikolai looking like he was going to cry.   
Just like his face, his voice was emotionless, cold. "he's dead."


End file.
